


Baby, it's cold outside.

by Annibal



Series: Rotten to the core [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will get stuck in the snow and have to spend the night In Hannibals car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/gifts).



Will wasn’t looking forward to seeing the crime scene, he felt like the dead bodies took up too much of his mind and was glad when Hannibal agreed to come and help him work through it. He didn’t really admit out loud how much his friend meant to him, but it was a long time since he had someone who actually listened to him and cared enough to try and help.

He was glad that Hannibal was driving, but as the snow started to come down heavier he frowned to himself. They had been driving in the snow for almost an hour before the first time Hannibals car slid. Will desperately grabbed onto the seat in panic, much to the insult of Hannibals pride, but Hannibal corrected and they kept on driving for almost another full hour. 

It was then that Hannibal was only able to creep along the road to keep from sliding, his eyes intent on everything around them. The tires slid and the car moved to the side of the road on its own. They weren’t in the ditch, but every time Hannibal tried to get them out the tires rolled and it didn’t move. 

“I apologise Will, we are stuck here for now.” 

Will looked out the window and frowned, it wasn’t as if they were near civilization, he couldn’t even remember the last time they had seen a house. 

“I’ll call a tow truck.”

Hannibal nodded and put the car into park. Only after he took of his driving gloves, and leaned over Will and tucked them into the glove compartment, did he settle back into his seat and turn up the heater. 

Will was frowning down at his phone, there were no bars, and when he tried to call absolutely nothing happened. “There is no reception, I am getting nothing. How about you?” 

Hannibal took out his phone and found it to be the same. 

“Nothing, I guess we are stuck here until someone realises that we are missing, or a grader drives by and clears the road.” 

He watched as Hannibal started opening his door, and seeing how he had to open and close it a few times to push the snow out of the way. 

“What are you doing?”

“I have a first aid kit in the trunk with a thermal blanket in it; we may need it if we are stuck here all night.” 

Will let out a deep breath, glad that he had made Hannibal stop at a gas station for water before they left. It was slightly worrying that they were stuck, but people knew where they were, they would probably be found before noon the next day.

Hannibal climbed back into the front seat and turned the heater on high. 

“I am going to warm up the car and shut it off, in case the exhaust gets plugged by snow while we are sleeping.”

“Sleeping?” 

“Do you plan on staying awake all night?”

Will wasn’t sure he was going to be able to sleep, being stuck in the dark with the world closing in around them as the snow started to cover the window, now that the wipers were no longer on. 

“I guess not.”

“I think that we should move into the back seat and we can pool our warmth so that when the heat wears off we won’t even notice.”

Will wasn’t sure he was comfortable touching someone else, but Hannibal was right, they would at least have to share the blanket. 

He sat in silence trying to ignore the panic rising at the thought of being stuck in the car, the weight of the snow pressing down around them. His chest felt tight and he found himself opening the door.

“Will, you are letting the warm air out.”

“I just need to breathe.” He felt the cold air him and the wet snow flakes falling on his cheeks. 

“Close the door. I’ll turn off the car and we can move into the backseat.”

“I… I’m sorry.” Will forced himself to shut the door, hating that it felt like closing the lid on his own coffin. 

He could feel Hannibals eyes on him and he tried to play it cool. He knew it would be obvious to Hannibal that he wasn’t alright.

Hannibal turned off the car and the silence closed in around them. He watched Hannibal slip off his shoes and climbed into the backseat between the seats, instead of opening the door to go around. 

“Please pass back the kit and join me.” 

Will sat there looking at him for a moment and only moved when Hannibal added. “Will.” 

Will passed back the first aid kit and the bottle of water and climbed into back pressing into the other side of the seat. 

Hannibal took out the blanket right away; he shook it out and looked at Will. Hannibal didn’t talk until the air started to cool around them, which he was sure was half an hour later.

“I think it would be more comfortable for the both of us if you lay against my chest so that we are able to lie down. It will also help pool our warmth. Just take your shoes off please.”

Will didn’t have any good reason to say no, and Hannibals woolen coat looked toasty. He kicked off his shoes and looked at Hannibal.

“Alright.” 

Hannibal opened his jacket and leaned against the door, opening his legs so Will could climb between them, after a moment of Will trying to settle he spoke again.

“Put your jacket on backwards, it will be warmer if there is less clothing between us.”

Will obeyed and awkwardly snuggled down, as soon as he was in Hannibal wrapped his coat around him on either side and pulled the blanket over them both. As soon as he settled in Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Wills shoulder. 

It felt weird being in someone’s arms, Hannibal was acting completely like he planned on sleeping right there. Will didn’t know how he did it; he couldn’t make himself relax and stayed tense feeling someone touching him. It had been so long since he had felt another person next to him, his empathy made it difficult to date without getting lost in the other person, so he tended to avoid and the few times he tried it normally crashed and burned. 

“I should warn you I always have nightmares.”

Will said into the darkness and he heard Hannibal hum in response. He has never really been close enough to Hannibal to smell him and he found it both spicy and faint enough that it didn’t overpower his sense of smell. 

He wondered absently if his aftershave still bothered Hannibal and if he could smell it on him from this morning. It was almost half an hour later when he couldn’t see through any of the windows. Except he didn’t feel scared, he felt safe for the first time in a long while. 

After a while the relaxation Will felt behind him seeped through their clothing with the warmth and into his body. He listened to Hannibals breathing even out as he fell asleep and it was soothing. 

Will felt a little prickle of loneliness wrapped up in Hannibals arms and feeling the warmth from his body heat. Feeling comfortable with another person wasn’t something he had felt in a while.

Will didn’t even realise that he was starting to fall asleep; it crept into his body with the warmth.

*

Will jerked awake as he heard a knock on the door; he could feel Hannibal shifting behind him as he woke. He found he didn’t want to pull away from the arms wrapped around him and he peaked around until her saw the officer at the window. 

“Hannibal.” He mumbled and he felt Hannibal roll his shoulders behind his back. 

He felt a little weird about the fact he had slept soundly, that there had been no nightmares pulling at him in his sleep as if Hannibal had kept them all away.

Will climbed out of his lap and felt the cold where they were no longer touching; he cracked the door and looked at the police officer. The road had one lane cleaned but it would be enough for them to get out.

“We got snowed in.” He explained.

“Are you Will Graham?” 

He peaked over his shoulder and watched Hannibal straightening himself out.

“Yes.” 

“We were sent to escort you. If you could please follow us.”

Will awkwardly looked back at Hannibal again, feeling the chill of the air prickling at his back. He wished he could just climb back into his arms and sleep for a few more hours. It had been ages since he had been able to get a good nights rest. 

“Alright thank you.” 

Will shut the door and sat back in the seat, putting his shoes on. He wasn’t sure what to say, he had felt safe, and now things felt a little weird. He turned his jacket around so it was on his back, and felt the need to say something.

“I hope you slept alright.”

“Yes, thank you Will.”

Will talked as he climbed back into the passenger seat, not really wanting to look at Hannibal while he spoke. 

“I had a really good night too.”

That was the last thing he said for a while, his minding humming with the information that he didn’t always have to have nightmares. He wondered if it was just Hannibal, or if it was just that having someone with him had made him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt.
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2676.html?thread=5535348#cmt5535348
> 
> I am actually going to make this into a short series with another prompt because I feel like they go really well together.


End file.
